Episode 72: Propositions
"Propositions" was originally released on September 19, 2011. Description This week's episode is all about fresh experiences, like Travis' new horrible segment, or the first Pumpkin Spice Latte after a year of not drinking Pumpkin Spice Lattes. Out with the old, in with the new! (Actually, we're keeping the old.) Suggested Talking Points Pumpkin Spice Latte, Open the Briefcase, Stoneymoon, Extraordinary Accent, Sad Libs, Jerk-It Sheath, Bounce O' Clock, Get Busy Living Together Outline 03:42 - I'm a lady who has got her sexy right; however, I feel weird approaching guys I'm interested in, afraid I'll appear too forward and scare them off. My friend, a male, says that this is not the case, that me would love to get propositioned. I feel this is a myth, and that most guys would get freaked out. Is my friend right, or crazy? -- Mystified In Michigan 09:06 - Hey, I'm getting married to the love of my life next year. The thing is, I'm a freelance writer who doesn't make a lot of money, so all the cash we're saving now is going towards making the wedding awesome and making sure we don't have to live out of a dumpster afterwards. Because of this, our budget for our honeymoon is pretty low. Where are some good places my future wife and I can go and enjoy our new married wife without spending a lot of dough? We live in the Dallas, Texas, area if that helps. -- Briton In Brokesville 16:18 - Y - Sent in by Fae Style, from Yahoo Answers user NerdyGameGirlDoll, who asks: Is it a little extraordinary that I accidentally speak in a English accent? Every once in a while I slip into an English accent even though I was born and raised in Colorado. I can't count to 10 (with no waiting times) without doing it. I've never known anyone from out of the country (except for Russians and Canadians) and I don't notice when it happens until my friends start to talk in their English accents (which frankly are horrid sounding most of the time) and then I'm not too sure what to do. So could someone tell me if it's a little extraordinary or odd? Does anyone else do this? Does anyone have any idea why I might do this? Thanks for your help. 21:30 - Sad Libs 24:48 - MZ - Personal message from Charlie. Personal message from Charline. 27:42 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user James, who asks: How can I make myself into a human peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Ok I like making messes and I wanna really do this the first thing I want to do is get covered in a peanut butter type of mixture and then a jelly type of mixture and have like a some giant bread made out of smaller bread and also when I get the peanut butter mixture and jjelly mixture poured on me she I lay on the bread and get it dumped on me or just stand up and have it poured on me it's your vote and last but not least, how could I make like a maybe runny liquidy peanut butter mix and a runny liquidy jelly mix? Tell me what u guys think how I could make a mess with this stuff and I forgot to say that at the end after I get the mixtures pored on me I'm gonna get two giant pieces of bread cover it with regular pb and j cover myself up and maybee roll around in it unleash the ideas and creativeness. Haha this will be so much fun and feel awesome 34:49 - For the last year and a half a friend of our family has been staying on our couch Monday through Friday. He works in Manhattan during the week, returns to his family upstate on the weekend. My question is, how do I let him know he needs to find another couch without being the asshole who stops him from providing for his family? -- Bewildered In Brooklyn 41:48 - I recently started dating this amazing girl. We only have been dating for the past three weeks, but I can tell there is a true connection. The problem is we're both in our mid-20's, back living at home, trying to get back on our feet. Neither of us are that happy with our current living situation. My question is: is it too early to see if she's interested in looking for a place to live, and if she wants to make a roommate out of her new and super-fun boyfriend. -- Lovebirds Leaving The Nest 48:12 - Housekeeping 51:09 - FY - Sent in by Catherine Mraule-Rude, from Yahoo Answers user NoChanceWithoutChristPuncher, who asks: WAS THAT DOG EDDIE ON FRASIER A REAL DOG OR COMPUTER GENERATED? Quotes Trivia The very first Sad Libs. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Sad Libs Category:Feminist